


The Old Fruit Tree

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Stefan and Emma have been friends since they were kids, and they always went up to the old fruit tree on the hill after school. They continued to go up to the tree, even as they grew up, they never missed a day to go there.Stefan was in for a big surprise one day when he and Emma went to the old tree on the hill.
Relationships: Emma/Stefan





	The Old Fruit Tree

Stefan and I had been friends since childhood, we had grown up together. Every day after school, we would go up to an old fruit tree on top a hill and enjoy the days in the sun, and ever since our school days, we have gone back to that tree every year. We would pick the fruits off the tree and eat them, while sitting in the shade and talking about our past. Stefan didn’t know it yet, but I had developed a huge crush on him, and I was going to finally tell him. We packed up out things and headed onto the road towards the hill. 

We make our way to the top of the hill and collapse at the base of the old tree, trying to catch our breath.  
“It’s still the same as I remember. It hasn’t changed at all!”  
I smile at Stefan, who returns the smile.  
“It’s exactly the same.”  
He gets up and plucks two fruits off the tree before sitting back down and handing a piece of fruit to me.  
“Thanks.”  
I take a bite of the fruit and lay down, closing my eyes and feeling the sun on my face. I lift the fruit up to my face and take another bite before sitting back up. I gathered up all my courage and looked at Stefan.  
“Stefan, I have a confession to make.”  
My heart started to race as soon as the words left my mouth. I didn’t know how he was going to react, but I hoped for the best.  
“What is it? Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, everything is fine. I don’t quite know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I like you, Stefan. I have had a crush on you for the longest time, ever since high school. I just didn’t know how to say it or how you would feel, so I never said it out loud but I thought now would be the perfect opportunity to tell you.”  
I look down at the fruit in my hands, waiting for his reply. It was a few seconds before he spoke.  
“Emma, I have loved you for the longest time too. I feel the same way, I didn’t know how you would feel. I’m glad that you told me. I love you, and it feels great to say that. I’ve wanted to say it for a long time now.”  
I look up at Stefan and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear before smiling at him.  
“I’m so glad that you feel the same way, I was scared that it would break our friendship because I--”  
My sentence was cut short when Stefan leaned in and kissed me. I close my eyes and pull him closer, to deepen the kiss. Stefan rolls over and pulls me with him, so that I am on top of him. I smile before pulling him in for another kiss. I was so glad that he felt the same, I couldn’t be happier than I was at that moment. Stefan and I part and I look into his forest green eyes.  
“I love you, Stefan Salvatore.”  
“And I love you, Emma Henderson.”  
I smile before pulling him in for a kiss before climbing off his lap and laying down, Stefan joins me before we both close our eyes to enjoy the sunshine.

A couple of hours later, Stefan and I were still cuddled up underneath the tree when suddenly a huge black spider falls from the tree and into my lap. I scream before getting up and trying to shake the spider off me, Stefan quickly grabbed a stick and swiped the spider off my dress. I looked at him before we both burst out laughing.  
“Come on, let’s go home. I think I need a shower after that.”  
Stefan grabs our things before walking over to me and grabbing my hand. I smile at him before we both make our way home. I have a quick shower once I got home and I asked Stefan to spend the night, which he quickly agreed to.

Stefan lay on my bed and I cuddled up to him before giving him a kiss. I lay my head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

The End


End file.
